


家庭辅导

by hypnosk66



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnosk66/pseuds/hypnosk66
Summary: 嗯？这问题超纲了！
Relationships: Li Hedong/Xie Jin, 谢金/李鹤东, 金东 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	家庭辅导

**Author's Note:**

> 大学老师金×发情兔兔东

临近期末，压力倍增的不只有学生，被缠住提问基础知识的老师表示也很头疼。

下了晚课，谢金多留了会儿堂用作答疑，等最后一个学生走出教室，窗外的天早已蒙上一层灰，整理完资料再看，又增了一度暗，谢金顶着刚出现的月亮踏上回家的路，也总算有时间去看冷落多时的手机。

平时在课堂上，谢金会把手机调至免打扰模式。

现在重新打开，各式消息“嘀嘀嘀”的响个没完，今天的消息提示未免有点太多了，光是未接来电就有十几个，一多半来自家中座机，剩下的也都是同一个手机号码，再看微信，几乎每隔几秒就有一条，内容大同小异：

「什么时候回」  
「怎么还没回来」  
「在回来了吗」  
「还有多久到」  
「快点回来」  
……

一条接一条，从课上到一半时就开始发来，不曾间断，最后一条消息停止在半小时前。

别是出什么事了……谢金扫了辆小黄车，风驰电掣。

到了小区楼下，谢金迈开大长腿四步并两步地往上爬，好不容易到家门口，手拿着钥匙气还没喘匀，家门先从里边打开了。一只手从门后伸出，拽紧了袖口就往里拉，谢金都没机会说上话，被人一把抱住，背后抵着大门，“砰”的一声关严实了。

怀里这位是他的同居人，名叫李鹤东，但要谢金说的话，东哥是他养的一只小兔子，这可不是什么昵称，因为李鹤东确实是只兔子。

当初郭大爷抱着小灰兔子来敲门，告诉他好好养着，还说有这个缘那个份的，一人一兔和谐相处，助小东历劫，一石二鸟两全其美……叽里咕噜一大堆话，说得谢金不好拒绝，但在家养了几天后，发现这兔子竟然还是个兔子精！肯定又和他父亲那边的怪力乱神脱不了干系。

唉，说来话长，谢金一大学物理老师，常年跟牛顿老兄打交道，但家里其实是搞神鬼买卖的，据说祖上四代都干这行，但到谢金这儿怎么也不肯学，谢老爷子表示理解，虽然他曾掐指算道这孩子资质非凡，但年轻人有志向是好事，老一辈的也不该拿过去的条条框框束缚住孩子，大手一挥，好好学习吧！

所以就给他整了个兔子？？？

但谁又能逃离“真香”二字呢？谢金表示香，太香了！略去中间沟沟坎坎重重磨难，恭喜谢老师抱得兔兔归，我谢金也是有对象的人啦！

现在这对象正紧紧抱着自己，脸埋在胸口，只留一个头顶给他。谢金不知道究竟发生了什么，但又觉得李鹤东情绪不对，总之先回抱住，轻柔地拍背安抚他。

谁知小兔子竟抖了起来，抱在他腰上的手勒得更紧了，脑袋也是又往胸口扎了扎，谢金都怀疑他是不是要闷死自己。他去上班时还好好的，几小时不见，这到底是怎么了？

“鹤东？没事吧？发生什么了你跟我说啊。”谢金的手轻抚过背，动作缓得生怕让人不舒服，但李鹤东抖得更厉害了，“是不是生病了，我给你量个体温好不好？”

“不要……”李鹤东一张嘴，字全闷在衣服里，声音小得跟蚊子叫似的，“不要摸了……”

“嗯？”这可真不怪谢金耳背。

“不要摸我背了……”李鹤东稍微松了松手，声音可算传出来点。

谢金停下动作，手悬在这人腰侧不知该往哪里放，只能虚环着他，“到底怎么了？”

“谢爷……”李鹤东终于抬头看他，眼角红红的还噙着泪，声音发腻像在撒娇，“……我发情了……”

嗯？这问题超纲了！

李鹤东还眨巴着水汪汪的大眼睛看着自己，明白明白，这是要让我帮忙解决一下的意思，无师自通，谢金给自己比了个大拇指。

“那我们去房间好不好啊？”谢金哄着人想往里走，他们现在还搁门口站着呢。

“嗯……”李鹤东嘴上答应，脚下却没动作。

“怎么不动了？”谢金现在就像拖着个酒鬼，被李鹤东箍着寸步难行，“那我抱你过去。”

谢金手下一捞，架住大腿把人抱起，托着屁股又往上颠了颠。没想到小兔子早已勃起，现在正好顶在他小腹，也不知道硬了多久。李鹤东伸手扣住他脖子，把脑袋搁上肩膀，脖颈碰到这人的脸，触到的皮肤烫得很，谢金抱稳了赶紧往屋里走，可别烧坏了！

进了卧室，谢金想把人放到床上，却被抓着不放，被人拽着一起倒在床上，手上不老实地到处乱摸，隔着衣服像在挠痒。

这么急呢？总之先亲一口。谢金照着人嘴唇故意啵得特大声，谁知道想分开时竟然被摁着亲了回去，这么主动的小兔子可难得一见，谢金忍不住想调戏一番：“东东好主动，再亲我一下？”

也不知道李鹤东是真糊涂还是假糊涂，乖乖答应了一声又主动迎上去，舌尖划过嘴唇送入口中，房内啧啧声响不停，来不及咽下的津液顺着嘴角滑落，沾湿了下巴。

两人亲得难舍难分，直到谢金一只手顺进衣摆摸上背，李鹤东才推拒着他要分开：“你不要摸。”

“为什么呀？”刚才在门口时就被叫停了，谢金实在不解。

“你再摸下去……我就，就要射了……”李鹤东低下头不去看他，身体往前倾倒，想躲避覆在背上的手。

这可是新发现。小兔子第一次发情，谢金觉得什么事情都新鲜，“东东这么厉害？那我们先射一发好不好？”

听着是个问句，另一只手却是不带商量地握上了小兄弟，留在背上的手稍一用力，李鹤东就靠上了肩膀，谢金两只手都没闲着，一边游走在背上，一边撸动着下体，“射完了正好做润滑。”

因着发情的缘故，谢金一举一动带来的触感都被放大了千倍万倍，李鹤东只有抓住这人衣领，现在他还存有一丝理智，憋着呻吟不想叫出来，但快感一阵阵冲向头顶，谢金手指所及之处仿佛有电流蔓延，不多时李鹤东便泄在人手里。

“说了不要摸……”初次发情来势汹汹，这具身体对情爱过饱和的反馈让李鹤东感到陌生，连着内心也变得更柔软脆弱，只是被人撸射了一发，竟是把他逼出几滴眼泪，两颊的绯红攀上后就没再褪去，小兔子一头扎进人怀里，把眼泪口水全抹在衣服上。

谢金也觉得自己有点过分了，边亲边哄，手上沾着精液往后穴探去，谁知那处竟然早就软烂湿润，毫不费力就吞下他三根手指。刚忏悔过的良心被抛之脑后，谢金把手举在李鹤东面前，让人去看指间延出的银丝。

“自己玩过了，嗯？”

“我给你发消息不回，打电话也不接，回来还这么晚……”小兔子红着眼细数着罪过。

“好，都是我错了，我以后一下课就跑回家，待在你身边。”这模样的李鹤东还是第一次见，谢金只觉得他好可爱，要是以后都这么黏人就好了，“我再用手帮你……”

“你快点进来……”李鹤东伸手勾住人脖子，两人顺势倒下，意思再明确不过。

直白的邀请没有拒绝的道理，现在不称他心意等会儿不定怎么闹呢，谢金双臂撑在人耳边，早已邦硬的性器抵在穴口，一个挺腰整根送入。

终于被填满，李鹤东舒心地叹了口气，又去催促谢金：“嗯……你动一动。”

嚯，平时讲半句荤话小兔子早一巴掌呼上来了，让他床上说点话比登天还难，现在这么好的机会摆在眼前，谢金肯定要好好把握。

“东东里面好暖啊，我都不想动了。”说完还真就埋在体内抱着人不动，任凭身下人怎么叫骂谢金不动如山。

“谢金，嗯……你王八蛋……”李鹤东推着他滚了半圈，骑在人身上，下边还含着阴茎，双手撑在谢金胸口自己晃起来，“你不动我动！”

腰肢摆动费力费神，没骑多久李鹤东就趴人胸口上懒得动弹，迷糊间支起脑袋啃咬谢金喉结，想让他也运动运动。

谢金算是开了眼了，发了情的小兔子主动起来要疯，今天不把他睡服了以后名字倒着写。这样想着，谢金抱住人屁股抬起来，翻身再次掌握主动权，每一次顶弄都挺入最深处。

这可比自己摇爽多了，被撞碎的呻吟从嘴边漏出，李鹤东只管嗯嗯啊啊的瞎叫唤，手勾着人脖子往下带，想寻得嘴唇要个吻。

“再快点……啊啊……”小兔子被操得眼神迷离，亲了好几下都只够到嘴边，“你亲我，亲我一下……”谢金当然不会拒绝，准准地吻在嘴唇上，后又贴在人耳边吹气，“这样舒不舒服啊？”身下动作越发快速，小兔子耳尖红得滴血，嘴里胡话连连，“嗯……舒……你顶好深……”谢金去亲他眼角，看人睫毛颤抖。

“鹤东喜不喜欢我操你啊？”平时讲荤话总被叫停，今天怎么也要超前体验一番，谢金心里憋着坏劲问人家，嘴角的笑提起来就没落下，李鹤东哪还有心思去想问题，模模糊糊听个大概张口就答喜欢。

谢金不死心，非叫他答完整了，身下狠劲地操干着，嘴上同一句话翻来覆去地问，“喜不喜欢，嗯？”谢金凑近了舔人鼻尖，“喜欢……”“喜欢什么啊？”李鹤东被干得快射了，哪知道他问的是什么，“喜欢……你。”

李鹤东估计早就神游天外了，但这时的脱口而出又让谢金止不住地心动，“哎，作弊了啊……”嘴上说得温柔，胯却顶得更快了，“我不弄你了，我们射完了休息好不好？乖……”谢金加快速度操干，每下都磨在要命的地方，李鹤东受不了这个，曲腿缠上谢金的腰，抖着身子射出来了。

谢金也快到了，今天做的着急没带套，便想再顶几下就退出来再射，到时弄肚子里别让人又不舒服了，李鹤东发现他要出来，抱紧了不让分开，撒娇的话甜到发腻：“你射进来……”

靠，谢金听了差点就地缴械，这小混蛋到底知不知道自己在说什么？李鹤东抱得实在紧，以为谢金不要自己了，怎么哄也不撒手，最后还是射在里面。

“这回爽了？劲头过去没？休息会儿再抱你去洗澡……”两人依偎在床上，小兔子浑身湿漉漉的，谢金也整得满身大汗，见这人眼神清明不少，估计是爽过了发完情了。谢金回来的急，一到家也没工夫休息，还没吃完饭呢，他心里盘算着休息会儿，收拾干净了索性随便烧点对付着吃口，哦对，还得问问发情是怎么回事，怎么以前没听人提起过……

“嗯……爽了，我已经好了……”话是这么说，李鹤东直起身子又想爬到谢金身上，面色潮红哪有清醒的模样，这人下身蹭来蹭去的又支棱起来了，凑近了耳边想说话，发梢刮过脸颊挠得人心痒痒。

“再操一次。”

-END-


End file.
